Be sure to look back -The 14th Annual Hunger Games- SYOT
by Warioware
Summary: The reaping begins, the 14th Annual Hunger Games wants their tributes to Fight to Death and give the Capitol another great year of entertainment. SYOT open.
1. 00 Prologue

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, it belong to Suzanne Collins and the tributes here belong to their creators. This FF it's just made for entertainmente and fun between Hunger Games readers.**

**Hello, well I'm starting to write my first SYOT -andHunger Games story-, so I'm accepting you tributes :)**

**The form to fill for your tribute is at the end of this prologue and in my profile, please send my your tributes by PM or as review. ****You can submit two tributes if you want, but they must be from different districts.**

**********When I have all the tributes I'll make a list with them all en post it here, also I'll be posting them in my profile.**

**I'll accept feedback and if I'm not portraying your tribute correctly please let me know and I/we could fix it.**

**Don't get mad if your tribute dies, there is a reason for their dead. And don't blame to others people tributes, please.**

**So, that all hope you enjoy this. And may the odds be ever in your favor****.**

* * *

**00. Prologue**

The stage lights lit up the entire room with bright and blinding flashes. The hundreds of people who attended the initial interview previous to the Reaping squealed with excitement when Titus Kiffmeyer, the host of the Hunger Games since the start of the games, fourteen years ago, appeared below the lights, right in the center of the stage. "Good night, people in the Capitol," the man said when a series of lights fell on him, causing his purple hair and suit shine. Titus held up a hand, asking for the silence of the public. He was a man who always smiled, but nobody really knew if he was excited or only did it because his job as presenter demanded it.

When the cheers of the audience had finished Titus continued. "This night, before the beginning of the reaping, I am honored and proud to present to you the Victor of the Thirteenth Hunger Games: Deryck Baksh! The Tribute from District Seven." The crowd again broke into cheers of joy. Applauded the young man who came out from backstage. He was about eighteen years old, dressed in a brown suit with silver and green flashes along the arms and legs. Titus joined the applause and received the boy on one of the red leather chairs in the waiting stage.

He sat with effort, he looked pale and sweating felt heavily.

"Welcome back, Deryck, how do you feel?" Asked Titus.

"As nervous as the day that I was reaped," the boy replied with a half-smile on his face. The audience laughed and even Titus showed a smile. Deryck relaxed a little while listening to the public.

Titus Kiffmeyer settled into his seat and clapped Deryck on his shoulder. "Well, Deryck, tell us. Almost a year after you came out victorious in the Hunger Games, how is to return to the Capitol?"

"Well, Titus, everything is just as colorful as last year, unless your hair, it shines even more than past year," the crowd, and even Titus, laughed, "Did you change your color?"

"Oh, yes, thanks for noticing," Titus said, playing along.

"Do not worry, it is impossible not to when it dazzled me from backstage." The crowd was almost fainting due to starvation of laughs. Deryck left leg crossed over the right. "To be honest, I feel great. I know this time I will come to no arena and I will leave the Capitol alive."

"Well, I bet is amazing to know that."

They passed the time joking and talking about upcoming Hunger Games, the Victory Tour and the Victors' Village. Like last year during the interviews, people have turned crazy with Deryck —now even more because he was a Victor—, something that helped him win games.

Finally, after breathe deeply, Titus Kiffmeyer knew the time of the interview was over. "Alright, Deryck, to finish," he said, and sit properly before continuing. "Do you have any advice you want to give to all the young people that will be reaped this year?"

Well, that was something new, Deryck did not remembered if a Hunger Games' host asked that before. Deryck rested his elbows on his knees and put his chin between his fists. He sighed and looked up at the crowd, to the cameras that were transmitting his face nationally. "When you go up to the train that will bring you to the Capitol, be sure to look back. Because what you will left in your districts will help you, even if it is not with you. And when you go to the arena, be sure to look back, you can save your own life if you do not trust even in yourselves."

* * *

**Tribute Form to 14th Annual Hunger Games**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Preferred District (you can give two or three options to be sure):

Appearance (Hair, skin, height, weight):

Personality:

Family/Friends/Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

History (detailed please):

Reaped (and reaction) or Volunteer (and why?):

Strength:

Weakness:

Fears:

Preferred weapon:

Bloodbath:

Should she/he win the games? Why? (Come on, convice me)

**Optional***

Interview angles:

Outfits:

Alliance:

Strategy:

Token:

Romance:

*If you don't fill this I may decide if it's necessary


	2. Current Tribute List

Well, we already have nine tributes, most are girls, as you can see below. Both districts 2 and 3 already have their tributes.

* * *

Plato Jett (D1-F)

Tova Elenck (D2-F)

Leo Smoke (D2-M)

Andrea Eversee (D3-F)

Loggy Spicoluk (D3-M)

Alex Lilian (D4-F)

Ash Greyton (D7-F)

Sydney Corriedale (D10-F)

Isabelle Huntamaio (D12-F)

* * *

When I have the full list of tributes I'll post it as a new chapter with information about the sponsor system and the Mentors (there aren't much because the games are the 14th). Submmit you tributes! You can do it via PM or review.


	3. Sponsor System

All right so, here is the Sponsor System.

Besides we already ahve 12 tributes, so don't be shy and submmit your tribute(s).

* * *

**Sponsor System **

**—For users with tributes in the games:**

Each tribute will receive 10 sponsorship points for each point obtained in training and private sessions— Aye, it may sound unfair, but do not worry, because your tribute will get more points depending on their actions and yours :-)— which you can use from the time the games begin . Also get 10 points for each day you tribute was alive during the games. 20 for a tribute to murder in the sand. And 10 for each review you do to the FF. If your tribute dies you can sponsor another tribute, you must inform me before the games begins if you want to sponsor another tribute besides yours. And even if you ahve 1 or 2 tributes in the games, you can choose to sponsor another tribute instead of yours, with that points.

**—Sponsors without Tributes in the arena.**

You have 60 sponsorship points and you get 10 more per each review you do to the FF. When the tribute you are sponsoring dies, you can use the rest of your pints for your second choice, and so on. If you run out of Tributes you lose all your sponsorship points. Please send a PM in which you tell which Tributes you want to sponsor, you have up to three options. And you should send it before the Games begins.

There is a limit of 150 points sponsorship for users, whether creators or spectators. For example, if you have 120 points, you can earn up to 150 with the actions of your Tributes (only creators) or reviews. Then you use 40, for example, in a weapon, your points are reduced to 110. And if after that, you review or your tribute kills someone else or survive one more day, no points will be added to those that you already have accumulated. You get the review points in these chapters: Chariot Parade, Scoring Chapter, Interviews, and of course in the all the chapters of the Games.

**—What can you sponsor?**

**—SUPPLIES:**

Matches - 10

Rope - 7

Cable - 3

Empty Bottle - 10 small (1/2 liter) and 15 large (1 liter)

Sleeping bag - 30

Ointment - 15

Pain killer - 15

Disinfectant - 15

Fever Reducer - 15

Bandages - 15

Medical Kit (pain killer, ointment, bandages, disinfectant, fever reducer, especially in smaller doses) - 60

Night Vision Goggles - 30

Special Capitol Armor (full body) - 90

Empty Backpack - 20

Backpack with random objects inside (can be supplies, weapons, or food) - 50

**—WEAPONS:**

Blowgun with 10 darts - 30

Darts – 2 per dart

Whip - 20

Knife - 15

Dagger - 30

Kit of throwing knives (10) - 50

Machete - 40

Short Sword – 40

Long Sword - 50

Spear - 35

Axe - 45

Halberd - 40

Hammer - 30

Sickle- 40

Scythe - 50

Mace - 60

Pitchfork - 40

Trident - 80

Bow with 12 arrows - 60

Arrows – 3 per arrow

Javelin - 40

Balls - 40

Net – 20

**—FOOD:**

Water Bottle - 15 (small) 25 (large)

Packet of crackers - 10

Loaf of Bread - 10

Cheese - 15

Bag Beef strips - 20

Bag of fresh fruit - 15

Bag of dried fruit - 20

Soup - 15

Noodles - 15

Salad - 15

Chocolate cake (1 piece) - 10

Meal 1 (A packet of biscuits, bread, cheese, dried meat, noodles, salad, lamb chops, hot chocolate enough for 2 people) - 40

Meal 2 (mushroom soup, smoked vegetables, roast beef with gravy, noodles with green sauce, cheese and grapes, apple cider, chocolate cake enough for 2-3 people) - 70


End file.
